


Presents for the Sunshine Chocobro

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, Cor Leonis Adopts Prompto Argentum, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The birthday gifts he recieved have always been a hit and miss. Doesn't mean Prompto is anything but overjoyed when he receives his presents from his father and his friends!





	Presents for the Sunshine Chocobro

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Ninemoons42 for her assistance and beta!!!


End file.
